Talk:Prestige of the Papsque
Miscellaneous :* starting with an empty rank bar, i repeated mission 1-2 8 times to activate this mission. --vm0d 12:07, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :* Confirmed; repeating Bat Hunt eight times will grant access to this misison. I've added this to the main page, below the requirement for number of crystal stacks. Fiorenzo 00:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :* When I fought him he used Hundred Fists at around 75%. Our group was planning on countering it and we weren't prepared for it. Just be aware that he can use it as soon as 75% health. Jesifromgaruda 10:13, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :* He used it on me around 80%. Was not expecting it that soon! He attacks very fast. Very hard to keep shadows up. Wouldn't recommend trying to solo, helps to have someone DD with you to do damage while you're constantly keeping shadows up. Has very high accuracy too it seems. --JTimmons 19:09, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :* The "OPTIONALAfter accepting the mission from the gate guard, go to the cathederal and speak with Arnau." doesn't seem to do anything --Loeyuue 01:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :* Laughable solo as 99DRG. With 406 Evasion and 396 Parrying he only hit me every 20 attacks. Lost about 330 HP before he fell. Korvana (talk) 19:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :* Easily Duo'd (Solo'd was Dual Boxing) with a 85 PUP/DNC and 85 SCH/WHM. Used Soulsoother Head with Flashbulb attachment. Straight out melee the mob with the puppet doing the enfeebling while SCH just uses Rainstorm + Hydrohelix/Water V (SCH did melee along side for Spirit Taker, but rarely got to use it due to equipment swapping). HP dropped to critical for a brief moment during Hundred Fists due to Light Maneuverfading, but was in no real threat of dying. --Zeargi 03:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :* Easy slo as 85DNC/42NIN Azoth, Behemoth knife +1, war hoop, full Aurore set, evasion torque, Merman's earring, Spike earring, Unyielding ring, Garrulous ring, Amemet mantel +1, and Swift belt, with a cure set of Etoile tiara, Dancers Casaque, and bird whistle for curing waltz macro. Merits: haste samba 5/5, reverse flourish 5/5, no foot rise 4/5, fan dance 2/5, saber dance 2/5, 1 max hp, 2 dagger, 2 evasion, 1 parry. Used no foot rise/reverse flourish once before fight, didn't have shadows up, and spawned mob. Started saber dance to build TP, then proceeded to use quickstep+presto followed by box step to build 5 finishing moves, then reverse flourish. At 300% TP I switched over to fan dance for the rest of the fight. I had no problem surviving the barage of hits from Hundred Fists, just kept using curing waltz III to keep HP above 1000, finished fight with over 280TP and near full life, not a difficult fight at all for 85 dancer (long and boring fight though). (yes, I know my gear is gimpy, but deal with it, I won!) Ithyr Bismark server. :* Easy solo as BLU/WHM 85. No problem with Prot II, Taco, Cocoon, Blinded with Sandspray and Spiral Spin, slowed with Filamented Hold. Only debuffs I bothered reapplying were the blind ones. Used Regeneration and Sanguine Blade for curing as needed (SB doing about 700 dmg). The only problem comes when he does Hundred Fists, even the low dmg hits add up, but despite being immune or resistant to sleep, he is not resistant to Bind, and Regurgitation's Bind landed extremely well with only AF body for M-acc, as well as doing 302 dmg (from the front). Bound him twice through his 2hr, then just finished him off as normal. Be careful not to zone accidentally when you kite his 2hr, his range is not long so no need to run too far. :* This mission seems impossible to solo as BST75. I was able to defeat the NM using 5 CourierCarrie, but only by Charm-bind kiting him around in West Ronfaure while waiting for Call Beast to be ready again. But then I couldn't get back to the ??? without zoning out, so when I checked it again the NM popped again. --Valyana 16:00, 27 Dec 2005 (PST) :* Solod 75BST/WHM with 56 npc set to soothing healer. Call CC and let call beast timer cool. Eat a Tavnazian Taco (just in case you need a third pet). Pop mob and fight with your pet. Use reward as often as possible. He used Hunderd fists at about 50% to finish first pet. Pop second, Snarl and Reward often. I only needed two CC. I used my two hour on the second to prolong its life for Call beast.--Airies 04:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :* A 75 NIN/WHM can easily solo this as long as they have a lot of Evasion Reinhardt :* Can be soloed by a 75nin/thf with good gear, fight lasts about 15 minutes. :* A 75 RDM/BLU can solo this in about 20 minutes (2 convert cycles) Protect IV + Phalanx + Cocoon + Bio II makes the NM hits land for 0-9, enougth for stoneskin to last forever. Moosehp 13:47, 9 March 2007 (EST) :* Also doable as an experienced 75 RDM/BLM (maybe /WHM) in about 15-20 minutes. Use same buffs than mentioned above with the addition Aquaveil, Enspell of the day and Shock Spikes. Slow II, Blind and Poison II helps a lot for a fast kill. I didn't bother with Paralyze because it didn't last long enough. During 2hr, Gravity and run back and forth from zone to the ledge casting Stoneskin when it breaks (Bind and Sleep II didn't stick so I'll assume they don't work). --Lorcas 12:46, 24 March 2007 (EDT) :* Just like to add RDM/BLU can easily solo this, i didn't have to use 1 convert cycle, but buff as stated above except add ice spikes in there for instant paralyze to nm.--MadamX 03:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :* Soloable by PLD75/DNC. I used Reprisal, Drain Samba II, and Sentinel for his Hundred Fists. I would recommend a Joyeuse, Parade Gorget and a Hercules' Ring. Otherwise it was pretty straight forward. Rieul 18:26, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :* Extremely easy RDM solo. With /Blu sub for cocoon, a decent DEF build, a Tav Taco and full buffs (I sat at 700DEF) the NMs regular hits land for 0 even without stoneskin. Critical hits and WS were landing for single digit damages, his hundred fists is a joke to a rdm/blu. :* Soloable by a level 75 NIN/WAR :* "EASY" Soloable by a level 75 THF/NIN (The last poster posted that with bolts...? This is EASY soloable by a full EVA THF of course without it you need bolts but definitely "Recommended" to have an EVA build as I did this last night and I singlehandedly tanked all of hundred fists without 2hr or even getting hit. :* Easily Trioed by MNK/NIN , WAR/NIN , and WHM/BLM :* Soloable by a 75BST/WHM with 56npc. See Talk. :* Soloable by a lvl 75 PLD/DNC, used Shield Bash at beginning of Hundred Fists. Put up Reprisal, then used Sentinal for the rest of the duration. Didn't even need to use 2-Hour. LOOOONG fight though. :* Easily soloable by 75 MNK/DNC, kept Counterstance up the whole fight (with Melee Gaiters) and countered most of it's hits. Hundred Fists was a joke. :* Done with 75MNK/DNC with 65 soothing healer npc. Counterstance makes everything easy, even without Melee Gaiters. :* Solo'd comfortably on 75BLU/DNC using Protect IV, Regen and Refresh from fields of valor and a taco, using cocoon my def was about 650+ and most of the hits were doing 15-25 damage, recommend having at least 240 evasion, as he starts missing alot more. The counter job trait would be very useful here, but is far from necessary. Fight wasn't very hard. :* Pretty easily trio'd by 75 RNG, THF, and DNC, all /NIN wearing standard gear, and no merits. THF tanked, RNG dropped bombs, and DNC main healed. THF tanks this fight very well, upon NM using Hundred Fists, THF let it eat through all his Utsusemi: Ni and Ichi shadows, then popped Perfect Dodge. THF 2 hr lasted as long as NM's did, so worked out perfect. Took 5 minutes, if that. :*Solo'd SMN75/WHM37 took about 900 mp of carby kiting w/o YYR. little tricky, but if you can keep stoneskin up it's not too bad :**This strategy doesn't work if the SMN needs the mission as well, as there is no room to kite without falling off the ledge. However, SMN75/WHM37 can solo it by spamming Fenrir, just make sure you have Stoneskin and Blink up when its time to cast, or you won't survive the pet change. Also, Hundred Fists can kill a full HP Fenrir, when I saw Hundred Fists, I cast Dia, zoned, did a quick Elemental Siphon, and went back to fight. Using Avatar's Favor to reduce perp cost and spamming Spirit Taker whenever possible, I still had to Astral Flow to survive. A few yagudo drinks and ethers would have made it much easier. :*Very easy duo as SMN80/WHM40 and DRG80/BLU40. Predator Claws did over 2000 damage a shot. KhalilRavana 13:40, 15 August 2010 :*Solo'd 75DNC/37NIN with NPC lvl 50 LinoBling 03:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Blino :*Easily Solo'd 75PLD/DNC Much like above mention of PLD/DNC but some more detail: For gear I used OHat, Joyeuse, Koenig Shield, Iron Ram Hauberk, Royal Knight's Breeches, Fourth Hentzes, Gallant Leggings, Woodsman Ring, Garrulous Ring, Buckler Earring, Fowling Earring, Shield Torque, Potent Belt, Amemet mantle +1 and a Bibiki Seashell. Ecclectic mix of DD and minor defense, I know. Elvaan with 7/8 Sword merits, 0 acc issues on this NM. Got into yellow a few times when I wasn't paying close attention while talking in the LS. Also, he used Hundred Fists at ~72%, and did not use it again. Long fight, probably ~20 minutes. I used a Cure IV later in the fight but otherwise never really touched my MP other than Flash and Reprisal. Curing Waltz was enough. Like the above, never needed to 2hour on Hundred Fists, just used Shield Bash after I recognized it, then Reprisal and Sentinel. DiabloRojo 06:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :*Easily Solo'd as SCH/RDM. Helix/bio/nuke and watch bind timer. Died very fast. 10mins~ :*75 RDM/PLD Easily solod with decent melee gear and tav tacos, could have subbed anything he only broke my stoneskin once, most he hit for was 12 and I only had 500 defense, even his hundred fists couldn't touch me. :*Easily solo'd as PUP/DNC with Soulshooter head. Just keep Drain Samba II up, Light and Dark Maneuvers (don't forget to put Flashbulb Attachement on your Automaton), and use Healing Waltz to erase the annoying Battle Dance DEX Down status, as it can be painful sometimes. Didn't have any problem with Hundred Fists, the NM had low accuracy: I saved my TP when the NM was at about 60% of his HP, and used Curing Waltz II as my Automaton was healing me too. I also used Raging Fists instead of Dragon Kick to be sure that the damage was done. :*Soloed at 70 with the above strategy (PUP/DNC). Hundred Fists was rough, and I had to deactivate and reactivate in the middle of the fight--right after Hundred Fists, thankfully. It hit me for 50-60 a hit, aside from guards. --Janeth 19:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :*Solo RDM72/BLU without any really special gear/merits/etc. I just stuck to the classic duelist strategy, my gear leaned heavily towards the melee end though I was wearing full AF for enhancing/enfeebling skill boosts. Using Martial Anelace, I was dealing 43 damage physically, 34 damage magically each attack and around 270-320 damage vorpal blades. He was hitting me, when he could, anywhere from a critical hit of 1 to 43. I kept the usual phalanx stoneskin cocoon protect 4 and etc. on. I didn't lose Stoneskin often enough to warrant removing composure. I did not have to convert though it came close and I wouldn't have been able to do it given that I had lost Stoneskin at 24 mp left. I would suggest anyone doing exactly what I did to bring a Vile Elixir in case you get into the same situation but he's not about to die. All in all it was pretty easy, if not slow. Notably, he did not use Hundred Fists until about 30% HP left, and I had no problem sticking Bind for its entire timer, plus again. However, he became resistant to my ice spells after that. I could not get Paralyze to stick to save my life. A fun duel, he never had me below 600/909 HP. Most of the time I kept Shock Spikes, he seemed prone to the stun effect. However, it's important to remove it before using Bind as the damage will remove bind. Also, I did not use any DoT until after Hundred Fists to ensure Bind would stay on. Good luck to any other 72 or lower who try! I bet with care and the right items even lower level Red Mages could handle this. :*MNK80/DNC40 very easy soloed. Just used Drain Samba and Counterstance (Melee Gaiters) and countered nearly all his hits. (Well CrossCounter and Counter lv5) :*Straightforward solo as 73DRG/BLU, using defense food and cocoon. I took under 40 damage most hits. Expect a longish fight, so bring some means of restoring your mp - as a Taru I didn't need any drinks or ethers, but other races likely will. It's an easy fight before and after Hundred Fists; the only trick is dealing with his 2hour. I took the hits from hundred fists as long as I could, basically spamming spells for cures. After 15 or so seconds 2 interrupts in a row brought my HP dangerously low, so I hit super jump to buy a few seconds. Then, I rapidly cured back as much as I could while my wyvern tanked, then hit spirit surge just before my wyvern died. I immediately super jumped again to buy some more time while I cancelled spirit surge and re-called my wyvern. By the time I was back from my jump Hundred Fists had worn off and the rest of the fight was easy. -Ooka 05:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Easy solo as 90DNC/45NIN didn't even need shadow's he was only landing a hit every 3-4 swings. Stunned during Hundred fists though there was really no need to, probably cured myself 4 times the whole fight. Takes a while to dwindle his Hp down but very easy overall. --Krista Green Navarrete 13:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Recently completed on 22/02/2011 by 77 Bst/Whm using 2 Nursery Nazuma, 1 Pet Food Zeta and Dhamel Pie for myself as I like to fight with my pet. Wore full set of Perle gear/ Maneater axe skill capped/Balance Buckler/Spectacles/Potent Belt/2 x Woodsmans Rings. At about 50% Hp he used 100 Fists and despite me using a Zeta he ko'd 1st NN before Reward timer had reset, I managed to use Snarl then Stoneskin shortly before this which meant that when 1st NN was ko'd I avoided any damage in the time it took to call in 2nd NN who easily finished the fight. Very nearly jumped down from fight area before clicking ??? a second time which would have meant me fighting it again ! Although this was not too hard for me I could see it going horribly wrong if I had messed-up in any way. Jeubond - Unicorn Vandielrevenge LS :*Solo SMN85/RDM42. Fenrir can handle this fight just fine. Have an Ecliptic Howl up during the fight for the evasion boost while chomping down with Eclipse Bites when you are able. The Orc's Hundred Fists resulted in a lot of misses. Sharptalon 00:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Duo Sam74/Dnc37 and Drg75/Whm37 This was a little odd but it worked, both Sam and Drg attack and support each other when needed. On use of Hundred Fists the player with hate zones back into Bost Oub. then the other player reclaims the mob, the player that zoned returns back into the West Ronf. area and the reclaimer then zones untill Hundred Fists has dissipated. It then should not use the ability again. After which the fight is pretty much in the bag. Demontear and Innesx 06/01/2010 Easy solo as 90 nin/dnc. Easy solo as 95dnc/nin with evasion gear. Barely a scratch --Browolf 22:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC)